banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 20 The Unvanquished/Image Gallery
Sing looks to his left.jpg Sing stands behind a wall.jpg Sing and his gang in disguise.jpg Eiji in disguise.jpg Eiji tells Ash to listen to big brother for once.png Alex tells Eiji don't fall behind.jpg Alex tells Sing and Lao we can't go back.jpg Ash and the others stand behind the wall.jpg Ash appears in front of the man.jpg Ash gets close to the man with a knife in his mouth.jpg Ash falls asleep with the blankets around him.jpg Ash looks at Blanca and Yut-Lung from inside the museum.jpg Ash pulls his gun out and holds it in his hand.jpg Ash senses someone about to shoot him.jpg Ash shoots one of the guys.jpg Ash shoots some of Yut-Lung's men.jpg Ash smacks Yut-Lung's hand.jpg Ash sneaks up to the man in the dark.jpg Ash starts running to different places.jpg Ash takes a sip of the soup.jpg Ash tells Blanca and you're the one that taught me.jpg Ash tells Blanca and Yut-Lung's men I'll pull the trigger before I say that again.jpg Ash tells Blanca If you can't protect your client, your clean record will be ruined.jpg Ash tells Blanca I'll be in the Hall of Ocean Life if you're ready to talk.jpg Ash tells Blanca we'll let them go at the same time.jpg Ash tells Blanca I'm doing just as you taught me, aren't I.jpg Ash tells Cain and Sing you saved me. Thanks.jpg Ash tells Cain hurry, to the rat's hall.jpg Ash tells Cain I heard a gun being cocked.jpg Ash tells Cain out of my way.jpg Ash tells Cain take these off.jpg Ash tells Cain to the north sewer.jpg Ash tells Eiji and the others I'll lead them to another passageway.jpg Ash tells Eiji and the others just keep moving.jpg Ash tells Eiji I always think about the worst case scenario.jpg Ash tells Eiji I didn't want to make you hold this again.png Ash tells Eiji I'm just a little faint.jpg Ash tells himself why did I let my guard down. And I knew he was with them.jpg Ash tells Eiji I'm sorry.png Ash tells Eiji it's good.jpg Ash tells Eiji I've lived off water and IV injections.jpg Ash tells Eiji yeah, but it's only temporary.jpg Ash tells himself Cain, I'm counting on you.png Ash tells himself Eiji, how can you be so reckless.jpg Ash tells himself Eiji.jpg Ash tells himself If only I could see.jpg Ash tells himself there's no way Blanca would be fooled by this filmsy plan.jpg Ash tells Sing and the others arm yourselves with all you've got.jpg Ash tells Sing anybody can figure out that Manhattan is a maze of tunnels.jpg Ash tells Sing why are you all gathered in one place.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung I wish I can slash your throat, but I have other plans for you.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung shut up.jpg Ash tells Yut-Lung want me to strangle you with your guts.jpg Ash throws a knife at Blanca.jpg Ash wakes up in the subway train.jpg Ash yells to Eiji come back.jpg Ash yells to Eiji wait.jpg Ash yells to Eiji.jpg Ash's eyes start to shine.jpg Blanca blocks Ash's knife with his arm.jpg Blanca looks around the room.jpg Blanca looks at the map.jpg Blanca says Eiji's name.jpg Blanca starts counting on 3.jpg Blanca swears.jpg Blanca tells Ash fine, I accept your terms.jpg Blanca tells Ash I've signed a contract with Mr. Yut-Lung.jpg Blanca tells Eiji sorry about that.jpg Blanca tells Eiji you're coming with me.jpg Blanca tells Golzine I was bitten by a vicious beast.jpg Blanca tells Golzine what are these marks.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung are you okay.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung as you wish.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung great party.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung he's drawing attention to himself on purpose.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung he's turned it into his own playing field.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung I expect he'll prove quite elusive.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung in the dark, those exhibits make people nervous.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung it seems like we fell right in Ash's trap.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung it's my job to keep you safe.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung let us leave before the police and the media come.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung me. Not at all.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung my job is to protect you.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung oh no, where are you going sir.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung should we nullify the contract.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung so that's why he chose this museum.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung you are my master, Mr. Yut-Lung.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung's men leave it to me.jpg Blanca, Eiji, and the others stand in the middle of the Ocean Life room.jpg Bones tells Eiji don't be scared to shoot, all right.jpg Bones tells Eiji shoot him. He's just bluffing.jpg Blanca tells Yut-Lung that's too dangerous. Ash is used to fighting in the dark.jpg Cain sees the car opening the doors on the back.jpg Cain starts shooting at Yut-Lung's men.jpg Cain tells Ash hey, this way guys.jpg Cain tells Ash if we make it out there, it's the East River.jpg Cain tells Ash this is our hideout.jpg Cain tells Ash we can't have you dying on us. Better him than you.jpg Cain tells Eiji this way. Hurry.jpg Cain tells himself we can't....jpg Cain tells his men all right, come on guys.jpg Cain tells Sing get back.jpg Cain tells Sing gives me the creeps seeing Ash so submissive.jpg Cain turns away from Ash.jpg Cain's men start shooting at Yut-Lung's men.jpg Eiji and the others start running.jpg Eiji asks Ash are you okay.jpg Eiji asks some guests would you like a drink.jpg Eiji cooking soup for Ash.jpg Eiji glares at Bones.jpg Eiji holds his gun.jpg Eiji looks at Ash in a wheelchair.jpg Eiji looks at one of Yut-Lung's men that said his name.jpg Eiji looks up at Ash.jpg Eiji points his gun at Golzine.jpg Eiji pushes Ash into Cain.jpg Eiji shoots.jpg Eiji tells Ash are you okay.jpg Eiji tells Ash aww, come on. You've saved me countless times.jpg Eiji tells Ash can you walk.jpg Eiji tells Ash don't apologize. That's something for us Japanese to do.jpg Eiji tells Ash let's go, Boss.jpg Eiji tells Ash ouch, hot. There, it's ready.jpg Eiji tells Ash plus, you need to rest.jpg Eiji tells Ash sorry it's just canned soup.jpg Eiji tells Ash that means....jpg Eiji tells Bones and Kong Ash is weak. This is the only way to save him.jpg Eiji tells Bones and Kong we have to lead them away as far away as we can.jpg Eiji tells Bones and Kong who knows.jpg Eiji tells Bones do I look a little different.jpg Eiji tells Bones I know.jpg Eiji tells Golzine move, and I'll shoot.jpg Eiji tells himself Ash, I'll set you free.jpg Eiji tells himself is it his fault that Ash was acting so strange.jpg Eiji tells himself it was him.jpg Eiji tells himself so Ash knows him.jpg Eiji walks away from Yut-Lung and Blanca.jpg Eiji watches Ash sleep.jpg Eiji's bullet hits Golzine.jpg Golzine tells Blanca do be careful.jpg Golzine tells Eiji are you that good a shot.jpg Golzine tells Gregory bring my car around.jpg Golzine tells Gregory don't mind me, get after them.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung from now on, I ask that you leave him to us.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung he can't see, so he's a bit worked up.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung I heard about what went on.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung I would've offered my help.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung it is impossible to control every last one of your men.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung why, welcome Mr. Yut-Lung.jpg Gregory tells Golzine Papa, we've found the Chinese.jpg Gregory tells Golzine we're searching the area, but they know the streets better.jpg Kong tells one of Yut-Lung's men stop it, jeez.jpg Lao tells one of Yut-Lung's men you son of a....jpg Lao tells Sing fine, you're the boss.jpg One of the men about to shoot at Ash.jpg One of Yut-Lung's men gets shot.jpg One of Yut-Lung's men starts shooting.jpg One of Yut-Lung's men tells Eiji Mr. Yut-Lung wishes to see you.jpg One of Yut-Lung's men tells Sing shut up and get in line.jpg One of Yut-Lung's men tells Sing shut up, you traitor.jpg One of Yut-Lung's men tells Yut-Lung he's heading west on 159th Street.jpg One of Yut-Lung's men tells Yut-Lung yes, Ash Lynx has hidden away in there.jpg Sing and his gang start shooting.jpg Sing falls in the sewer.jpg Sing gets annoyed with Lao.jpg Sing listens to Ash say we've got to get out of here, now.jpg Sing tells Alex don't worry. He's sleeping over there.jpg Sing tells Ash they'll never find us here.jpg Sing tells Ash we've prepared this place because it's the safest.jpg Sing tells Eiji shoot him.jpg Sing tells Eiji you got caught too.jpg Sing tells himself how can you miss at that range.jpg Sing tells Lao and Alex tear gas.jpg Sing tells Lao if you disagree, leave.jpg Sing tells Lao sorry.jpg Sing tells one of Yut-Lung's men you dogs of Yut-Lung.jpg Sing, Lao, and Alex jump into the water.jpg Some of Sing's men tell Sing they're here.jpg Woo tells Yut-Lung we got a call from underground.jpg Yut-Lung becomes in shock from seeing his men getting shot.jpg Yut-Lung looks at the knife in Woo.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca Ash just has the upper hand in these streets.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca do you mean it.jpg Yut-Lung starts falling down the stairs.jpg Yut-Lung tells Ash do it, and your friends won't live to see another day.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca giving up already.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca he's an excellent fighter. One that you trained.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca I can't wait. Golzine will be here before long.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca I'm fine. I must welcome Eiji.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca is he that important to him.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca It's just that I'll have the upper hand if I can catch Ash alive.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca it's the power of money. That's what they're proving.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca kill Eiji Okumura.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca never mind. How's your arm.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca of course not.jpg Yut-Lung tells Blanca you let me hire you so you could help Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine monsieur, some of the assailants were my subordinates.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself just you wait, Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself Sing.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself you will pay for this.png Yut-Lung tells his men charge at once.jpg Yut-Lung tells his men storm the place and capture Ash.jpg Yut-Lung tells Woo who are they.jpg Yut-Lung yells to Blanca.jpg Yut-Lung's champagne breaks.jpg Yut-Lung's men look up at Ash.jpg Blanca tells Ash that he signed a contract with Yut Lung.png Ash's half parted opened eyes with lack of shine.png Ash suddenly opens his eyes but still lack of shine.png Ash being amazed with with Blanca said.png Eiji shocked when Golzine put the knife on Ash's neck.png Eiji feels hot while cooking for Ash.png Ash says that Eiji saves him again.png Sing about to climb down into the sewer's with the others.jpg Wu_tells_Yut-Lung_that's_Cain_Blood_and_his_men._They_control_Harlem.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries